


Прикованный

by PapaKaktus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Canonical Violence, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKaktus/pseuds/PapaKaktus
Summary: Иногда любовь к брату и желание защитить его могут стать настолько сильными, что здравый смысл перестаёт быть препятствием.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 19





	Прикованный

**Author's Note:**

> Дата написания 01.07.2017
> 
> Вы также можете прочитать эту работу на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6108417
> 
> Вы просто посмотрите, какую прелесть Коба нарисовал по этой работе:   
> https://vk.com/dawwwnav?w=wall-152978375_872  
> *^*
> 
> Окей, он сделал группу закрытой, так что оставлю ссылку на репост: https://vk.com/wall-120121086_34894
> 
> Вообще, это очень забавно смотреть на комикс, который был нарисован по твоему фику, который был написан под впечатлением артов этого же художника хд

— О-отпусти меня… — тихо прошептал Санс, не осмеливаясь смотреть брату в глаза. Вместо этого он смотрел куда-то в пол и сильно вздрогнул, когда в его поле видимости попали чужие сапоги.

— Ты что-то сказал, брат? — этот вопрос прозвучал практически невинно. Если бы его услышал кто-нибудь посторонний, то вряд ли бы заподозрил что-нибудь неладное. Если бы только не увидел ситуацию, в которой этот вопрос был произнесён.

— Отпусти меня, — всё так же тихо проговорил Санс, при этом сильно зажмурив глазницы. — Прошу, Папс.

Мгновение ничего не происходило. А после голову меньшего скелета насильно подняли. От неожиданности его глазницы непроизвольно открылись, а он сам ещё раз вздрогнул всем телом. Цепи, удерживающие его руки, неприятно звякнули о батарею где-то над головой, послужив ещё одним совершенно не нужным напоминанием о его положении.

— Но я не могу сделать этого, Санс! Ты ведь тогда убежишь от меня! — Папирус объяснил это своим обычным, будничным тоном, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся.

Он сидел перед братом на одном колене, протянув к нему руку. И возможно, где-то глубоко в своих мечтах он представлял, как делает своему брату предложение руки и сердца, пускай сердца у них и не было. Вот только в руке сейчас он сжимал не коробочку с кольцом, а чужую челюсть, тем самым заставляя Санса смотреть прямо на него.

— Я не могу допустить этого, — добавил он гораздо тише.

— Я не сбегу. Обещаю, я не сбегу, — Санс старался произнести это как можно увереннее, но лёгкая дрожь в голосе всё ещё выдавала его волнение.

— Да, я верю тебе. Но, а если ты захочешь куда-то уйти? Что ты будешь делать, если кто-то помешает тебе вернуться?! Что я буду делать?! — Папирус, сам того не осознавая, с силой сжал челюсть Санса, полностью игнорируя его болезненный вздох. — Я не могу допустить этого, — повторил он, но уже гораздо спокойнее, без того ощутимого отчаяния. 

— Этого не случится. Папс, пожалуйста. Обещаю, что даже не выйду из дома. Ты же знаешь, что мне от жизни нужен всего-то сон. Пожалуйста… — все слова, что только что лились из Санса потоком, резко прервались, когда взгляд Папируса резко сменился. Он стал… таким удовлетворённо-холодным.

— А ведь точно. Ты абсолютно прав, Санс! — скелет лучезарно улыбнулся. — Ты ведь действительно можешь проспать всю жизнь! — а это уже было сказано как обычный, повседневный упрёк. У Санса проскользнула мысль, что может быть всё будет не так уж и плохо. Однако всё такой же холодный взгляд брата не давал ему окончательно принять эту мысль.

— Но это не беда! — продолжил Папирус, наконец-то отпустив череп брата и вставая с колен. — Это только всё упрощает. Ведь раз ты не собираешься выходить из дома, то _они_ тебе больше ни к чему, верно?

— Они? — не понял Санс. Его глазницы резко расширились, когда в руке Папируса появилась огромная, острая кость.

— Ноги!

И, направив на брата исцеляющую магию, Папирус двумя быстрыми и точными движениями отрубил брату стопы.

Оглушительный крик боли заглушил всё вокруг.

— Тише, — младший скелет аккуратно обнял брата и ласково погладил его по черепу, одновременно продолжая лечить его, не давая упасть чужому ХП недопустимо низко. — Так было нужно. Теперь у нас всё будет хорошо, ведь ты точно никуда от меня не уйдёшь. Верно, брат? Нье-хе-хе.


End file.
